


Organized Chaos

by gateship



Series: Avengers Assemble [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Gen, Loki doesn't approve of Thor's methods, Lots of details on Avengers Tower that might be a little much, Moving, Thor just wants his brother to come home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: It's moving day at Avengers Tower and there might have been a few things overlooked before the process actually started.





	Organized Chaos

Nobody had really taken the practicalities of moving eleven people into one building into consideration before actually moving in. There were only two elevators that went from the private garage to the residential floors and the first residential floor was the 81st. Really the 82nd given that the 81st floor was Bruce’s and he wasn’t in New York for the move in. As far as anyone was aware he wasn’t really aware of the fact that he had lab space and an entire floor whenever he decided to come back to town.

There was a SHIELD authorized moving company hauling all the bulky furniture up to the appropriate floors and Hank had shrunk a good chunk of his belongings. Jan refused to let him shrink her things as sometimes fabrics didn’t always return to the way they had been pre-Pym particles.

Some of the boxes had gotten dumped off at the Avengers HQ floor to be dealt with later when the elevators weren’t required for furniture. Pepper had at least predicted the chaos that was likely to occur and had demanded that all the boxes had to be labelled with at least the floor number. Anything else was up to them, as evident by Clint’s **Barton / 85** versus Carolyn’s **Coulson / 88 / Kitchen / Pantry / Interior Wall Cabinets**.

Despite the chaos and growing stacks of boxes on the two Avengers HQ floors, things were running rather smoothly.

Until Thor came back from Asgard anyways.

 

“You said we would need furniture,” Thor said, clearly confused at Jane’s incredulous expression when faced with the literal truckload of items from Asgard Thor had brought back.

“I was thinking of Ikea! Or Target!” Jane said.

“I told you not to do this,” Sif said, rolling her eyes at Thor. She had returned with Thor but left the Warriors Three behind on Asgard.

“Some of that isn’t even going to fit into the elevator,” Jane said. “How did you even get all of this here? Where did the Bifrost land?” She’d gotten the notification from her tech that the Bifrost had been activated, but she hadn’t paid attention to it as she’d been busy and knew it was Thor.

“It was quite some effort,” Sif said. “Though if Loki were here…” She glanced around idly, clearly waiting for him to appear.

“This is – I don’t,” Jane said, shaking her head. She pulled her phone out and took a picture of the truck to send to Darcy.

_WTF?_ Darcy responded.

_He went furniture shopping on Asgard. How is this stuff getting upstairs? It’s not gonna fit in the elevators!_

“Jane said we would need furniture!” Thor was telling Sif when Jane looked back up from her phone.

“Thor,” Sif said.

“I am not getting those upstairs for you,” Loki said as he stepped forward out of the shadows of the parking garage.

“Stark has gifted us a floor for when Asgardian visitors are here on Midgard,” Sif said. “Perhaps some of Thor’s things could be appropriated elsewhere.”

Loki eyed the contents of the truck with new speculation as Thor said, “I have brought things for your spaces as well.”

“Is that my bed?” Loki asked, sounding affronted. He moved closer to the ramp leading up to the contents of the trunk.

“I thought you might wish for it,” Thor said. “You refuse to return home.”

“Oh boy,” Jane said softly.

 

There were boxes upon boxes upon boxes that were piled up in the living areas. Jan genuinely hadn’t thought she and Hank had been in possession of so much stuff. Their place had been a two bed, one and a half bath place. She was pretty sure that her new walk in closet was the size of her old bathroom.

They were going to have so many empty rooms and she was going to have to try very, very hard not to just buy all the furniture and decorations to fill the space. As it was their couch was way too small for the scale of their living room. But a new couch could wait given the other things that would undoubtedly become a higher priority.

Toys for Honeybee were definitely a higher priority. Hank would be pissed, but there was so much more space for Honeybee to run around and play in the apartment.

Currently, however, Honeybee was not being all that helpful. Earlier when they’d been bringing all the boxes and furniture up Honeybee had been relegated to her play pen. But once the movers were done and everything was upstairs Honeybee had been free to run around in the apartment. Once Jan had decided to start putting the bedroom together Honeybee had decided to be 100% in the way of everything Jan was trying to do.

She was darting in and out of the closet, the bathroom, around the bed, on the bed while she was trying to make it. She loved her little baby dearly, but her excitement over the new home was a little distracting at the moment.

“Jan!” Hank called from the direction of their kitchen. She could barely hear him from the bedroom and as she headed towards the kitchen Honeybee followed after. Hank was standing in front of the three boxes of food they’d brought from the temporary SHIELD housing and was glaring down at it. He looked up at her with a frown. “We don’t have any food.”

“The boxes would say otherwise,” Jan said. “And we have dried goods. You’ll just have to boil some water for pasta.”

“I haven’t unpacked those yet. Where are the snacks?”

“Hank, there’s like 20 different restaurants in the food court downstairs in the South Building and ten different sit-down locations between this building and the North Building,” Jan said. Her phone chimed and she looked down at it to see a group text from Jane to the rest of the Avengers.

_Heads up. Thor and Loki are yelling in the garage. Sif doesn’t seem worried._ Jane texted. A second later it was followed by _Thor brought furniture from Asgard including some of Loki’s because he ‘won’t come home.’_

“That doesn’t sound good,” Hank said, looking up from his own phone. “Do you want to go look into that?”

“Not even remotely. Let’s go find snacks.”

 

Darcy had really easily decided that she was not going to even remotely try and get in between Thor, Loki, and Jane regarding the Asgardian furniture thing. She was going to continue to get her stuff put away in her bedroom and bathroom and just let anything else sort itself out. She didn’t have a ton of furniture yet as she had very little money and they Ikea trip was planned for the following week. And honestly, she’d lived like a broke college student before so this would be fine until then. She had gotten a bed from Ikea shipped to the Tower that had under bed storage so what didn’t stay in boxes was either going down there or hung up in the closet.

She was in the process of hanging up her shower curtain when Jane huffed – and yes that was the appropriate descriptor – into her room. “Sif somehow convinced Loki to bring the furniture upstairs. Thor brought Loki’s bed which is now downstairs on the Asgardian floor, but guess what, he also brought a bed for us.”

“I’m assuming he landed in Central Park or something but I’m not looking online until I’m done with all of this. Someone else can deal with that for now,” Darcy said. She frowned. “Is there any info on the Embassy? I feel like there should be a landing pad at an Embassy.”

“Apparently Coulson’s working on it with Fury and various international organizations,” Jane said. “I’m not getting into it.”

“You’re dating the crown prince of another planet though,” Darcy said. “Is it a planet? Thor talks about how the water falls off the edge and then isn’t Vanaheim like, under it or something?”

“I do not want to try and contemplate non-planetoid planets right now,” Jane said. “I don’t want to contemplate anything right now. My alien boyfriend raided his palace for furniture.”

“Did he bring just stuff for your guys’s room or did he bring stuff for the family room too?” Darcy asked, sticking her head out of the bathroom.

Jane was laying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “I don’t know what was going to go where. All I know is that there were two beds and one of them is literally from Loki’s bedroom on Asgard.”

“Are they done arguing about why Loki doesn’t go back to Asgard?” Darcy asked.

“Oh, they were still arguing when I left,” Jane sighed. “They’re downstairs.”

“Jane?” Thor called out from somewhere else in the apartment.

“Never mind,” Jane sighed and hauled herself up off the bed before heading out of the room.

Darcy thought about for a minute and then decided that she didn’t actually want to get into the middle of that. A few moments later she heard the sound of someone walking in the hallway and Sif called out, “Darcy?”

“In here,” she responded and a few seconds later Sif walked into the room. “Jane said Thor and Loki are still arguing.”

“They are,” Sif sighed. “I told Thor that bringing such things would no doubt cause problems. Both with Jane and with Loki. Their mother was very displeased with Thor’s decision to bring Loki’s belongings.”

“He really wants Loki to come back to Asgard,” Darcy said. “He doesn’t talk about it a lot, but he gets mopey when he does. Do you think it’s safe to go downstairs?”

“They’ve begun moving Thor’s belongings now,” Sif said. “You do have quite a bit of space to furnish.”

There was a shout of “What is _that_?” from Jane elsewhere in the apartment.

Darcy looked at her open door for a moment, weighing whether or not she wanted to get involved now and found the answer was still no. “Do you want to go find some food and leave them to it?” she asked Sif.

 

There were plenty of places to grab food both within the Tower and nearby, but Darcy dragged Sif down to the cafeteria / food court area in the South Building. Luckily Sif had arrived on Earth wearing what could reasonably pass as Earth clothes rather than her usual Asgardian armor. When she and Darcy had gotten food (which may have involved some explaining on Darcy’s part), Darcy noticed that she recognized a few people sitting at one of the tables.

“What are you guys doing down here?” Darcy asked as they neared the table Hank, Jan, Carolyn, and Natasha were sitting at.

“Hello Lady Sif,” Hank said. “I hadn’t realized that you had arrived.”

“Thor brought a bunch of stuff for the apartment. And he brought some stuff for the visitors’ floor, including Loki’s things. So, you know, there’s arguing upstairs,” Darcy said.

“I told Thor it was not a good idea,” Sif said. “He would not listen to reason.”

“Well, I’ve been told I’m not actually allowed to move anything. Clint and Steve took over and wouldn’t even let me put my closet together,” Carolyn said. “It’s my stuff and it’s not like I’m trying to lift anything heavy.”

“Why would they be concerned with that?” Sif asked.

“I’m pregnant,” Carolyn said. “Pregnant people aren’t supposed to lift heavy things. Steve has old fangled ideas about pregnant people and Clint’s just a pain in my ass.”

“We’re here because Hank isn’t happy with the food we have upstairs,” Jan said. “We’re going to have go shopping soon though.”

Natasha glanced at Carolyn. “You do not need to go grocery shopping. I helped you pack everything up. But honestly, just think. You have the perfect excuse to sit back and relax while you order Steve, Clint, and Phil around.”

“Do you require assistance?” Sif asked.

“No, I’m just gonna set my kitchen up when nobody’s looking. And make somebody else move the Kitchen Aid mixer,” Carolyn said.

Darcy’s phone pinged once, then twice, and then another two.

“Well that doesn’t sound good,” Jan said.

“One’s a message from Jane asking where I am, one’s from Porter – oh cool. The new guy starts tomorrow,” Darcy said.

“The new guy?” Hank asked.

“Barrett Fraser. He’s going to be in charge of licensing Avengers merchandise,” Darcy said. “Y’all get to meet him day after most likely. And the other two are from Jane panicking about Asgardian furniture.” 

“Quick question,” Jan said, looking around the table. “Are we all in agreement that the whole merchandise thing is a good idea?”

“Well, Tony’s stuff is a good example of what can be done,” Darcy said.

“I’m not sold,” Hank said.

“You’re not sold on a lot of things,” Jan said. “I know Pepper talked to Bruce about it.”

“He say where he was?” Natasha asked.

“If he did she didn’t tell me. But he’s not coming here any time soon apparently,” Jan said. “But I think everyone’s pretty hopeful that he will. And he seemed cautiously okay with the merch thing anyways.”

“Well, there’s been bootleg Captain America stuff pretty consistently since the 40s,” Darcy said, shrugging. “There’s Phil’s trading card collection.”

“Uh, has anybody seen Steve?” Jan asked. “I mean, I saw him first thing when the vans were moving the big stuff in, but has anyone seen him since?”

“No, I think he’s been on his floor the whole time,” Darcy said.

“You wanna go ambush him?”

 

Each residential floor in the Tower had a lobby area for the elevators (Tony and Pepper had retroactively added one to their own floor), so when Steve opened his door they were all jammed into his lobby.

“Uh, hi?” he said, staring at them curiously.

“Do you need any help unpacking?” Jan asked.

“Don’t you all have your own things to do?” he asked.

“Well, Sif and I are hiding from Thor and Jane and Loki,” Darcy said.

“Why?”

“Thor brought some of Loki’s belongings along with those that he brought for his home here on Midgard,” Sif said. “Both Loki and Jane are less than pleased with the decision. I told him it would not go over well.”

“I’m not allowed to unpack anything and I’m bored,” Carolyn said.

“You could always go back to work,” Natasha said.

“Or I could not,” Carolyn said.

“So, do you want help?” Jan asked Steve.

“I’ve pretty much got it under control,” Steve said. “I mean, you can come in if you want to keep hiding from Jane’s wrath.” He stepped aside and they walked in. “Thor really brought furniture from Asgard? Where’d he land?”

“Central Park,” Sif said. “Director Fury is reportedly less than pleased.”

“I can imagine,” Steve said, closing the door behind them. He frowned. “How big is the furniture?”

“Large enough that Loki’s magic was required to allow it all to easily pass through the doorways,” Sif said.  

“You really are all unpacked,” Carolyn said from further into the apartment.

“Well, it’s not like I have much stuff,” Steve said. “And I really don’t need all of this space.”

“You want to come to Ikea with us next week?” Darcy asked. “If you decide there’s anything you need furniture or otherwise, it’ll probably be there.”

“Does Tony know about the Ikea trip?” Natasha asked.

“He’s boycotting it on principle,” Carolyn said. “You should come though, the New York Ikea’s in Brooklyn.”

“You can tell us what they destroyed to put it in,” Jan said.

“What is an Ikea?” Sif asked.

“Oh, is that a loaded question,” Darcy said.

 

Sif still wasn’t entirely certain what an Ikea was beyond furniture and bizarre Swedish names when she and Darcy finally headed back to dangerous Asgardian territory. Darcy cautiously entered the apartment and was stunned to see the furniture was actually in place. And she’d kind of been expecting to see metallic furniture given what had been visible in the picture of the truck Jane had sent her. But apparently all of that furniture had gone down to either Loki’s space or to the Asgardian visitors’ space.

Their living area was decked out with large couches of what she was definitely going to call “space leather,” a giant slab of tree trunk topped with a thin gold disk as their coffee table, and a fur rug of some sort of creature Darcy never wanted to meet in person.

“Jane?” she called out hesitantly. “Is the furniture war over yet?”

“It is with me,” Jane called as she walked out into the living area. “Oh, Sif, you should go find Loki downstairs. He still isn’t happy with Thor.”

“And where is Thor?” Sif asked.

“Sulking in the bedroom,” Jane said.

“I will go find Loki,” Sif said. “If he is still here, that is.” She turned and headed back towards the elevators.

“So, you’re okay with Thor taking over our interior decorating?” Darcy asked, moving to inspect the couch.

Jane sighed. “I’m over it, though I get the feeling that Thor wasn’t entirely allowed to bring some of the things he did.”

Darcy poked at the space leather. It felt like leather. “I mean, it’s Thor so that isn’t surprising. What is this thing made out of?”

“I don’t know,” Jane said, sitting down on one of the three couches that faced the entirely too large TV Tony had provided them with. “But they are insanely comfortable. Everything he brought is entirely too comfortable.”

Darcy sat down on the couch and sunk down slightly. She leaned back and spread her hands across the space leather surface. “Oh my God. This is amazing. Yeah, no, Thor can bring whatever illegal furniture from Asgard that he wants to. Can he steal me a bed?”

“No. You can keep your Ikea bed and be jealous of my super glorious bed stuff,” Jane said. “He even brought sheets and a mattress and pillows. It’s magical.”

“It might be magic,” Darcy said. Jane made a face at her. “Or it might be alien science masquerading as Sleep Number science.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not to put too many details about the Tower in, but some crept in anyways. Not as much as Starting Points, but I've got an Excell doc with a bunch of stuff about the Tower.


End file.
